


Alpha Says

by ALPHAwolf



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Frolicking, M/M, Short One Shot, under 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9245552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: A short, sweet look into Cloudjumper and Toothless's lives after HTTYD2





	

Valka was the first to notice.

They had been helping rebuild the village hall, every man, woman and dragon of Berk helping one another clean up what was left after Drago Bludvist's defeat. Toothless was now Alpha, and the other dragons therefore had to do as he commanded. The Nightfury had quickly taken a liking to his new position, and the benefits that came with it.

Valka had been atop a roof when she saw, hammering nails in to the centre beam. Toothless was sitting regally in the centre of the village, dragons busy about him. Cloudjumper had flown in from the horizon, landing besides the smaller dragon, who quickly became excited as he wriggled his tail. The older dragon then proceeded to cough up fish heads, which the other happily devoured. Valka chuckled at the sight, Toothless cuddling up under the dragon’s wing with a grin, nuzzling up to his side with a purr. The Stormcutter rolled his eyes a made a chuff, allowing the young Alpha to snuggle up to his chest.

Hiccup had been the next to figure it out. Having become chief he had been busy over the past few weeks after the Bewilderbeast's attack, struggling to find the time to take Toothless for a fly around helping rebuild. Sometimes the dragon would follow him around, but if he wasn't with Hiccup, he was with Cloudjumper.

The brunette had been with his mother, building a large arch by the house for the four-winged dragon to hang upside-down by, when he turned and saw the two dragons. Toothless was on his back, purring lavishly, as Cloudjumper groomed his underbelly. The sight made him stop a second, as he'd never known a dragon to expose the unprotected, most vulnerable place to another.

"Um, mum, is that normal?" She looked over and chuckled.

"About as normal as it can be for two dragons around mating season with no one their own species around." She replied with a smile, turning back to hammering on the top of the arch as Hiccup held it still. She seemed to like high places, and could often be found on roofs if not on dragon back.

"But... They're both male?" He was stuck in that kind of place where you think you should look away but you’re not sure, so you’re stuck midway like looking between your fingers.

"I don't think either seem to mind." Valka said, laughing at her sons shocked expression when Cloud began nuzzling the others neither regions.

He quickly became used to it, the dragons snuggling and grooming one another, hanging upside-down together outside. At first he'd thought Toothless had gone missing when he couldn't find the other on his rock upstairs, but as Cloudjumper opened his wings there was the little black dragon, snuggled close contently. Gobber had commented that the two dragons were even more cushy than Hiccup and Astrid. No one argued, especially after the two disappeared along with the other dragons, Tooth returning a week later with the larger dragon in tow, looking as loved up as a dragon could be.

No one questioned two forces of nature, even if they did run around playing like hatchlings in the spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
